


The Caught in the Middle Caper

by AraSigyrn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot makes a decision.  </p>
<p>Written for the 'double penetration' square on my kink bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caught in the Middle Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to deannawol for betaing and brainstorming. <3

Eliot pours the last of the wine into Sophie’s glass and tries not to look at the clock. This mightn't be a formal party but he's still gotta be polite. Nate is brooding over a glass of bourbon over by the window and Parker is hanging off Hardison who's smiling like this is just the best thing ever.

If he and Hardison weren't screwing, Eliot might punch him just on principle. As he tosses the wine bottle into the recycling, Eliot admits that it's not just good manners keeping him from punching Hardison. He's got no idea how Parker'd react but his gut says _badly_. Particularly given that it's practically their goddamn anniversary or at least it would be if they had anniversaries. 

Eliot knows all about how to date girls and he even knows the theory behind dating a dude despite the fact that his own experience with guys has been all about mutual and deniable gratification. How you date a guy and a girl, even assuming that 'dating' is the right word for what the three of them are?

It's bullshit and Eliot can never think of it for more than a minute without getting riled up. He's not in this for the chick-flick crap.

"Ya got a bug up your butt?" Hardison drawls and Eliot snarls at him.

There are grown men who would piss themselves if Eliot looked at them like that. Hardison just laughs and sags easily into a slouch that lets Parker climb all over him. She's watching Eliot with that strange considering look that is usually followed by whatever she's looking at disappearing and alarms starting to ring.

Sophie finishes her wine and there's more conversation and finally, she and Nate leave. Arm-in-arm, Eliot notes because with Sophie and Nate gone, it's just the three of them (and the computers and cameras and...).

Parker is still hanging off Hardison who has relaxed into a casual sprawl. Eliot busies himself with the dishes which gives him a few precious seconds to himself. Hardison's grandma had instilled basic manners and normally he'd be helping but Parker is a serenely selfish person and she crawls into his lap, kissing him eagerly.

Eliot reminds himself that he's making a big deal of nothing. He hasn't promised anybody anything and no-one is going to know if he doesn't open his damn mouth. He puts the casserole dish into the dishwasher and switches off the light as he goes back out to the main room.

Parker, still straddling Hardison's lap and kissing him so thoroughly that Eliot suspects she's trying to steal his tonsils, has nonetheless managed to set out her harness and the sleek black dildo that Hardison ordered from Thailand for her. Eliot can feel the muscles along his upper back clenching into knots just looking at it. Hardison has to have seen it but he's kissing Parker easily like he's not even troubled.

Eliot refocuses on the dildo, the curve of it and the smooth texture and manages to relax enough to start pulling off his shirt. It's just a toy, he reminds himself again. Just a toy. The bottle of lube beside it was - is - Eliot's, stolen months back when Parker insisted jerking off wasn't a patch on getting laid and made all of their orgasms team efforts.

He doesn't mind that part. Eliot tries not to be a hypocrite and his life really has been a lot better since Hardison stopped trying to argue him out of his pissy moods and started jerking him off or blowing him instead. Being climbed by Parker is a random but always memorable event and Eliot isn't complaining there either. He's fucked them both more times than he can count and it's been good. He's developed a whole new appreciation for the strength in Hardison's lean body and the flexible power of Parker's gangly limbs.

Lately, as Nate allows them a little more free time 'cause the jobs are scarce, it's increasingly become a three-person dance. Hardison doesn't ever object to being in the middle, letting Parker and Eliot wear themselves out. Parker sometimes wants and sometimes doesn't.

Eliot hasn't.

Hardison asked once, back when they were still feeling their way through the idea of this thing. "No pressure," he'd said and Eliot almost resents that the goddamn hacker had been telling the truth.

"Gettin' naked?" Hardison's voice gives him goosebumps, low and loose around the vowels with his lips already swollen from Parker's kissing. "Well, damn, someone's in a hurry."

"You wanna wait until some poor sonuvabitch gives Nate his latest excuse to boss us all around, that's fine," Eliot lies. "We'll just start without you."

Parker laughs, a sharp bark of sound and she's already stripping as she sits back on Hardison's thighs. Her t-shirt lands on the lampshade and that should be tacky or corny at least. Parker's narrowed, gleaming eyes and cat-smug smirk make it electrifyingly hot instead. She lunges up at him, one of those deceptively uncoordinated gestures and Eliot tastes the orange and chocolate taste that must be Hardison's.

Hardison groans and unfolds from his seat. He's not as graceful as Parker or as efficient as Eliot but he gets his damn clothes off and Eliot's fingers itch for his skin. Parker's tits tease the hair on his chest and Eliot has to break the kiss to swallow in a lungful of air. He's already harder than titanium and Hardison curls a carefully casual hand around his dick. 

Parker laughs as Eliot's legs threaten to buckle and reaches up and back with her arms, pulling Hardison down to kiss him again. Eliot anchors himself on her hips and deliberately focuses on them, on how much he wants them both and the frustrating thrill of sharing. When Hardison lets go to reach for the lube, Eliot catches his hand.

Hardison goes still immediately, eyes dark as he looks up. He's wary, the easy sensuality freezing in fear. He's better with people than Parker who has stopped too but is frowning at them both like they're a new lock and she's left her picks at home. Eliot turns their hands over and closes Hardison's hand over the bottle, pressing it back against the other man's chest.

His throat has closed over and he's desperately pleading that Hardison not ask; that just this once, he can keep his damn mouth shut.

Hardison's eyes go really wide as he gets it, hand closing tight around the bottle and he blinks rapidly.

"You sure?" Hardison sounds almost hesitant and Eliot glares, jerking his head once in a curt nod. He wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't sure, goddammit! Parker looks back and forth between them, head tilted one way and her body the other so she's all lean, unconcerned nakedness. Hardison smiles, sudden and dazzling.

"I'mma give this to Parker," Hardison holds up the bottle and Eliot is not relieved at the cocky curve of Hardison's smile. "Let's not start you in the big leagues, a'right?" 

Eliot sneers even as Parker takes the lube and Hardison leans in to kiss him. He's not admitting anything but as he feels Hardison's cock press against his belly, Eliot thinks that he might have a point. The snick of the bottle opening makes him jump despite his best efforts.

"Naw, naw," Hardison tugs him a little closer. "Y'gotta relax. This ain't no big thing and we're all here to have fun, right?" 

"Right," Eliot grits, hyperaware of Parker stepping up behind him and the squishy sound of the lube as she wets her fingers.

"You don't wanna, we don't gotta," Hardison offers and Eliot pulls him into a savage kiss. Hardison's mouth falls open in shock but Eliot's boy is nothing if he's not adaptable and he kisses back, teeth and tongue, so intense that it's almost violent. Eliot pours it all into the kiss, the need, the anger and the fear boiling into _want_.

It's not enough to distract Eliot from the first press of Parker's fingers. She's deft but over-eager and Eliot's instinct is to clench down but Parker already has one narrow finger inside him. He gasps into the kiss and feels Hardison's smile. Parker doesn't give him a chance to catch his breath, fingers busily working open the muscle with practiced ease.

He must have watched her do this to Hardison a hundred times, entranced by the breathless gulps and the restless shivering. It couldn't hope to prepare him for the shocky feeling of something pressed deep and intimate inside his own body. Hardison disengages from the kiss and Eliot pushes his head into Hardison's bony shoulder and breathes as Parker works him up with surreal speed. Hardison nips at his neck, talking nonsense in a deep, soothing voice. Eliot latches onto the sound, fighting to keep himself grounded in the now and here with these two infuriating, incredible people.

Eliot hisses, arching as Parker's fingers press against something that makes him feel like he's running across an electrified fence while getting his cock sucked. It's pure sensation and Hardison's hand closes around his dick, pumping in a rhythm that's just too slow to work and Eliot snarls behind his teeth.

Hardison gets them to couch, sprawling out with his legs wide and his dick hard and bumping against Eliot's chest. Parker keeps her fingers inside him, absently flexing them like she's just keeping her place. Eliot hears the sound of leather against skin and the clink of buckles. He tenses a little but Parker's clever fingers flick against that spot again and Eliot gasps, open-mouthed and hungry.

"'S all right," Hardison's voice is thick with satisfaction and Eliot looks down to see him jerking himself off. He shuffles so he's between Hardison's legs before he knocks his hand away. He's sucked Hardison off before. Twice. It's not really his thing but as he glances up to see Hardison with dark eyes and his lip caught between his teeth, Eliot thinks he can see how some day this could be his thing.

It takes way too much concentration to get his mouth open just the right amount and remember the trick of relaxing his throat but Hardison's shocked moan vibrates through all of them and Eliot would smile if he could. Hardison tastes of soap and salt and Parker's lip-gloss, hard enough that Eliot is half-afraid that he's going to break his jaw and bigger than Eliot is used to. He can't hope to take Hardison's entire cock. Not today. He compromises, getting his hand around the base of Hardison's dick just as Parker slips her fingers out and the very tip of the dildo presses into him.

Parker presses inexorably deeper, pushing just a little too fast and the tiny shiver of fear just makes it so much hotter. The first few seconds are chaotic but only for a those few seconds. Then they find a rhythm, Hardison pushing as Parker pulls back. Eliot doesn't have any way to control the way they move, Parker and Hardison set the pace and it's all he can do to keep himself in the game. His jaw aches, his mouth and throat floods with saliva and every push and pull of Parker's hips sets pleasure sparking through him.

He can't analyze, can't think but he feels every touch; the scratch of Parker's nails on his back: the weight of Hardison's hand in his hair: the squeak of leather: the wheezing gasp of Hardison's breathing and the heat and sweat of this private moment. He doesn't have any room left in his head for doubt or hesitation and he can't get any mental distance between the feeling of being so full and the thrill of being so openly wanted. 

Eliot's orgasm takes him completely off guard; hitting like a missile strike and blowing him away. He tastes salt and hears a warbly moan but the crushing wave of pleasure liquefies him. His free hand tightens on Hardison's hip and Eliot convulses.

Later, when they've showered and Hardison leads the way to his over-sized bed, Eliot doesn't make his excuses or turn away. He lets Parker push him onto the bed and snuggle up against his back while Hardison puts an old episode of M*A*S*H going and crawls in on his other size. Eliot lets Parker wind her arms around his waist to grab Hardison's wrist and doesn't object when Hardison's head settles on his shoulder, heavy enough to pin him to the bed.

They sleep.


End file.
